


В Анк-Морпорке ярко светило солнце

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Много лет спустя Редж все еще приходит на кладбище Мелких Богов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Анк-Морпорке ярко светило солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [этим](http://sergeantoblivious.tumblr.com/post/101780112767/carry-on-my-wayward-artblog-holy-fuck-well) постом.

В этот день в Анк-Морпорке ярко светило солнце. Воздух пах весной и тем, чем обычно пах воздух в Анк-Морпорке, и то ли от весны, то ли от других, куда более опасных субстанций, витающих повсюду, людей и прочих жителей Анк-Морпорка тянуло улыбаться и делать что-то приятное и глупое, а приходилось заниматься, как водится, совсем не этим, что стало причиной пары неприятных случайностей, пары ссор и несправедливого для такого приятного денька количества хмурости.

Ворота кладбища Мелких Богов открылись с едва слышным скрипом. Редж Башмак медленно зашел внутрь и поплелся мимо могил, тихо мурлыкая себе под нос мелодию старой песни. Он поправил веточку сирени, прикрепленную к одежде и подошел к стене, у которой когда-то росла раскинувшая во все стороны упругие веточки сирень. Когда-то под ней было всего семь могил. Еще в то время, когда он приходил сюда не один, плиты почти всех выглядели старыми и заросшими мхом, а уж теперь от них остались лишь странной формы рассыпающиеся камни, и мхом зарастали плиты новых могил – Шнобби Шнобса, Фреда Колона, госпожи Лады… других, кого Редж знал не так хорошо, но кто тоже помнил этот день. 

Одна, мраморная, все еще оставалась такой же ухоженной, как и много лет назад, теперь работой Реджа было следить за этим. Он наклонился и положил на могилу перевязанный лиловой лентой букет сирени и перевязанное лентой яйцо, не без труда поднялся и беззвучно произнес написанное под именем на плите "Как взмывают ангелы". Иногда он задавался вопросом, помнит ли все еще кто-нибудь эту песню.

На плите было написано: ДЖОН КИЛЬ.

Редж очень хорошо помнил его, все эти годы. Он помнил… надежду. И поражение. И неожиданную боль от воткнувшихся в тело стрел.

Он помнил, как умер Джон Киль, и они ринулись в бой, уже ни на что особо не надеясь.

Редж постоял еще немного. Он чувствовал такую усталость. Не в теле, которое давно ничего не беспокоило, но где-то гораздо глубже.

У мертвых была очень долгая жизнь, и очень хорошая память.

На другой плите было написано: СЭМЮЭЛЬ ВАЙМС. И больше ни слова. И не скажешь, что под этой плитой похоронен анкский герцог. К этой могиле все еще приносили цветы. Редж улыбнулся странной, задумчивой улыбкой, наклонился и положил на могилу второй букет, тоже перевязанный лентой. Он стоял, мурлыкал себе под нос старую песню, не говорил ни слова, глядел на безоблачное синее небо и иногда – на букеты цветов. Редж думал, что время всегда создает себе новых героев, и, наверное, это правильно.

В конце концов, все шло своим путем. Проходило время, великий А-Туин по-прежнему бороздил просторы вселенной, неся на спине своей мир и всех, кто населял его. Может быть, время делало их лучше. А может быть, не так уж они и менялись - по-прежнему злились, по-прежнему радовались, по-прежнему мечтали. И это было хорошо.

25 мая в Анк-Морпорке ярко светило солнце, и воздух пах весной и всем тем, чем обычно пах воздух в Анк-Морпорке. Ворота кладбища Мелких Богов закрылись за спиной Реджа с едва слышным скрипом.


End file.
